desert rats
by umaroth elda
Summary: When Monty is forced to leave st gloriana he is forced with other members of his team into ooarai tankery club. Join them as they enact revenge upon black forest peak.rated t for possible stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:stuff happens

"Stuff happens" I said to Darjeeling.

"Yeah, well at least my shots hit the target" she retorted. I glared at her as we clambered onto the back of my burnt out crusader for the ride back.

A king tiger tank passed at a leisurely speed. The commanders hatch swung open and Erika appeared she smiled at us and sped in front of the recovery vehicle. However it was not a kind smile but a cold smile that seemed almost mischievous.

The recovery vehicle stopped to drop us off at the stage. I placed my beret on my head and adjusted it slightly before climbing the stage.

"And the winners of the opening match are black forest peak after destroying all the enemy tanks including the flag tank. Both teams bow."a voice said through a megaphone.

We did as we were told and bowed to the opposition.

"Monty , come here" Darjeeling said in her calmest voice."I assume you've heard the rumours that the losing school will be closed this year for money?"

"Who hasn't" I said back to her.

"Good,because this year the honour has fallen to us to be that school."

I stood still in shock at the news.

"But I... We... They..." I stammered at her.

She smother out her plaits along her head and said.

"Don't worry, I've pulled some strings with the board so the tankers teams are staying together."

"But where are we going going?." I queried.

"Whichever school wants us most."

**An : this is not a one shot this will go on longer. But I need to know whether you like this story or will mainly feature the oc who is called Montgomery. Yes the Monty in this was inspired by the Monty of desert rat fame. Review for more if I hit five reviews I'll post a second the events of gup**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so I didn't reach five reviews but I like this story so why not.**

Chapter 2: friends

"Well at least this is nice" Darjeeling said as she stepped forward on to the the thick green grass. I dropped my kit bag and sunk to my knees. I buried my hands in the soft green grass.

"Its nicer than our fake grass" I said. The rumble of tanks could be heard in the distance and was confirmed a tank when a procession of tanks appeared to my left cresting the rolling hill. I tapped Darjeeling who was bent over double sniffing a flower.

"Targets two o'clock" I whispered into her ear. She stood stiffly upright, staring directly towards the approaching tanks. The tanks had now formed into an arrow formation and I could see them clearly starting on the left they were a type 89, a b1, a m3 Lee, a stug3, a panzer iv, a tiger 1 a hetzer, a chi nu and driving slowly behind them was a Porsche tiger.

Darjeeling saluted to the commander of the panzer iv who had been standing out of the copula of her panzer iv. All of the tanks excluding the panzer iv and the hetzer ground to a halt. The panzer iv and hetzer gunned the throttle closing the distance between them rapidly.

Both tanks came to an abrupt stop approximately five foot in front of I marvelled at their drivers skills with the tank the crew were busy opening hatches on the exterior of the tank and clambering nudged me in the ribs and I adjusted my beret to cover my grey hair, proceeded to button up my officers uniform that I donned before leaving and straightened out the creases in it.

"You don't need to make a good impression they already know how good you are" Darjeeling said to me. I ignored her and picked up my kit bags from where I dropped them earlier.

"Put those down" she said slapping my hands till I dropped them.

Both crews dismounted and stood in two commanders walked over but one only reached half way before breaking out into a light sprint and running over towards Darjeeling.

" I heard the news" was all she said plainly and simply. The first thing I noticed was how openly Darjeeling embraced this mysterious person.

"Monty this is Miho Nishizumi" Darjeeling said calmly but she had an exited hint to her voice.

I bowed to the strange girl and Darjeeling and I were presented to a short red haired girl who spoke much more excitedly than most others would.

"This is Anzu , she runs the student council" Miho said quietly.

"Darjeeling, I hear you've come to enlist in ooarai?" She said.

"well yes" we both said at the same time.

"Well welcome aboard friends" she said.

"How do you know these people?" I asked Darjeeling

"Later" was all she said.

I grabbed my kit bags and dashed towards Miho whom was mounting her tank.

"can I hitch a ride?" Was all I said nervously.

"Sure you can"said a voice from inside the the turret hatches popped open and two girls popped out smiles spread across their faces like jam on a English muffin.

"Yukari akiyama" one of them said. She had brown mid length hair and eyes to match.

The other introduced herself as hana was tall and had long raven black had grey blue eyes that watched me intently.

"Can I wear your hat?" Yukari asked.

"Go on then" I said chucking it at her head. She put it on eagerly and giggled where as hana just stood and stared at my head.

"What?" I said after nearly a minute of watching rolling hills and well pruned trees go past.

"Your hair" she said "its grey".

"And what's wrong with that?" I said

"Nothing" hana said quickly " I've just never seen hair colours like that".

By now all the trees had gone and the armoured column advanced through the town itself. The town was small but was looked more oriental than the town I'd grew up in which was mainly posh lime or red brick. We soon arrived at the sheds and everyone dismounted.

This was when I got a good look at that tiger 1 which pulled into the bay next to me.

"That turret number , I've seen it before but I don't know where" I commented to Darjeeling who had paced over dragging her large bag behind her.

"212 that's wittman number!" She exclaimed.

" no its Maho's number!" I said.

I ran at yukari and shouted "how did you get this?"

"Oh Miho won a drinking contest with Maho" she said.

**So chapter 2 an actual long chapter. Once again reviews appreciated. ****do not flame or I'll stab with a dull pencil. ****Yes Miho won a drinking contest deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Screw you theraleon, for those whom don't know he is posting very downing reviews ,keeps post depressing reviews to my story. And following that introduction to the rest of the people who are reading this I formally ask you to "sod off".**

**However I'm having an character competition submit a review with a characters name, description and base background. These characters are for Monty's crew, thanks**

The rose pink wall paper reflected most of the lights in the room making it abnormally bright.

The kettle whistled shrill in the night. And then a knock at the door.

"Come in, its open" I bellowed down the corridor. Darjeeling appeared in the front room bedroom flat was small but some could call it cosy.

"I still never understand why you hold tea cups like that" she said crossing her arms.

I knew what she meant.I hold a tea cup by the rim whereas most hold the handle.

"Because the handle is more fragile than people think" I said "it could snap off at any moment".

She looked at me quizzically

"you're a strange person light"she said.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT! " I f at her.

"Alright,alright" she said. " so, what lesson have you got first , Monty?"

"Applied maths" I said grimly. She looked me up and down funnily.

"Surly you're cold" she said with concern ebbing in her voice.

I realised why she said that with so much concern in her voice. I was wearing nothing but briefs and a vest.

"No, I'm not and don't call me surly" I said.

"Get to bed you grey haired prick" she said slamming the door behind her as she left.

**Alright people many thanks to guest for posting a nice review and other for the doing the same thing. Get those characters in please. Also what's the name of the aireonauticle version of tankery as i m thinking of putting that in here some where as a runner up charter prize. Many thanks**

**Mercury**


	4. Chapter 4

**I no longer have the will to go on**

Chapter 4?

"You're late" Darjeeling said.

"You kept me up with your snoring" I retorted " you could of at least got us separate beds!"

" I don't make the rules" she said"you sit over there" she pointed to an empty seat next to a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. I strode over to my new seat and smiled at the blond haired girl.

"Shannon" she said holding out her hand.

I shook it vigorously before slinging my bag under the table and practically throwing myself into the chair next to her.

" my name's light but most people call me Monty" I said sounding more annoyed than I wanted to." What have I missed" I whispered into her ear as the teacher called out a list of names I presumed was the register.

" not much" she whispered back " first lesson of the term so we won't do much anyway"

"Oh" was all I said in return. The maths lesson passed quickly as we breezed through te worksheets. Maths ended onto a short break where I quickly fond my self lying flat on my back on one of the soft rolling hills the tankery teams used. Someone approached slowly and quite wheezily as if they had just run a mile. It was Darjeeling who said

"We're needed at the sheds"

Oh for Pete's sake, I was just beginning to nod off"

We arrived at the sheds at the same time as Miho and yukari and to our surprise two long tank sized brown boxes stood in two of the sheds.

"Not today later" she said "we just wanted to show you that they're here" she said.

She began to walk away with yukari who was CLI going to her arms in desperate manor asking which tanks she'd bought us.

"We're going to the pub later, want to come?" Darjeeling asked.

" hell the fuck yeah" yukari shouted from the back of the sheds" now get to your class before anyone sees you"

" should ask the girl you've been doting over since first period" she said whilst elbowing me in the ribs.

"Yeah"

**So, enjoying it? If people who've not noticed this is more comedic than it is serious. Characters are are very ooc get over it. Leave a review just stop complaining, don't like the way I write I wouldn't read the shit I write.**

**Thanks to the people who Follow and favourite.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 or some where around there

**I propose a compromise ask if you want know what it is**

**Also where did Jesus find people with names like Luke and mark in the middle east.**

Darjeeling slammed into the seat next to Monty with a pint glass of cider that sloped over the table as she sat.

"Did you invite your date?" She asked in a drunken voice.

"Yeah but she said she had some stuff to do" was all he said back. The saloon style doors swung open to reveal angler fish team practically dragging the rest of the panzer farhen team with waved from the back of the pub barely being noticed in the sea of patrons.

"Scootch up" Rommel said as the entire team pulled up to the small table at the back of the pub.

"So who's taking the first round?" Some one asked. No one answered.

"So who's taking the second round?" The same person asked.

"I will" somebody shouted, bursting through the double saloon doors .the entirety of the group swung their heads round to get a look at the newcomer. But there dressed in off colour blue camouflage, blond hair flowing from underneath a straw hat, stood shannon.

"What, ain't none of you guys ever seen a natural beauty like me?" She said striking a flamboyant pose.

**Well that's it for now.**

**Fun fact; the panther g had severe problem where if the tank was tilted, the fuel would ignite and this often spread to the ammo racks effectively firing off the rounds in side the tank. Remember that It'll be important later.**

**Review and follow,**

**Also to people like the maltese tiger and that group you must be enjoying the story or you wouldn't be coming back very time to post a review**

**Does anyone have confirmation of the green tiger tanks in Burma?**

**And do you see Monty as male or female**


End file.
